Something From Nothing
by nessieh-42
Summary: "Loki's lips were only a breath width away from mine. Cool hands moved from my ribs to my lower back and side, eliciting a shiver from me." What happens when a certain god of mischief drops into the life of an average college student? Well one thing is for sure, Leslie's life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK! Despite popular belief, I did not die nor move to a country with no internet connect. I just took a hiatus to focus on my school work and sort out some personal drama.**

 **I am not abandoning my sequel to My Love My Life . In fact, I might post the first chapter in the next coming weeks, but I will be posting slower for this one, seeing as certain characters are being divas and refusing to work with me. *cough* Mortifero *cough cough***

 **So... this little nugget of joy has been on my computer for a while, so I brushed off the dirty and dust, and decided to put up for all of you lovelies!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Marvel or any characters in the Marvel universe... though I would not be complaining if Loki did get dropped outside my door. i do own all of my OC's.**

 **WARNINGS! Abuse, major depression, self harm and some sensual (This is Loki we are talking about here) content.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Eight years ago..._

"Leslie! Hurry up!"

I hefted my books to a better holding position and attempted to move faster. "I'm going as fast as I- oh!" I watched all my books hit the ground. "I am so sorry, sir! I didn't see you there! Are you hurt?"

"I am unharmed."

"Good. Good." I frantically tried to gather all my books together. "I'm such a clutz. I should have watched where I was going."

"Do you require assistance?"

"Huh?" I looked up, adjusting my glasses and froze. I looked back down, hoping my blush didn't show. _Oh my gosh, he is hot!_ "Um, no, I'm fine, thanks." I picked up the stack and struggled to stand. "I, um, I'm late for class. I need to get going. Nice meeting you!" I rushed off in the direction of my next class. _I am such an idiot! 'Nice meeting you'? You didn't even ask his name. Brilliant Sherlock!_

"Leslie, there you are!" I looked up to see my friend standing with her fists in her hips. "Now is not the time to dally. We are going to be late and miss the guest speaker!" Betsy grabbed my bag strap and started hauling me across the courtyard. "We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't gotten caught up with your books."

"Mrs. Miller needed help reshelving some things. She doesn't get a lot of volunteers to help her, you know?"

Betsy rolled her eyes and pushed me into the classroom and went to her seat. I sat down and organized everything only to discover I was missing-

"I believe this is yours." I looked up to see the guy from earlier holding my notebook out to me. I felt my blush return.

"Um, yes, uh thank you." I took it and hoped that he would leave. I was drawing attention.

"I don't believe I introduced myself. I'm Loki Konge, I am here on a research assignment."

I blushed even harder when I started feeling Betsy's stare on me.

"Uh, I'm… um…"

The guy, Loki, laughed. "Have you forgotten your name or is it 'Um'?"

I couldn't help but giggle at the unintended "A Knight's Tale" quote. I held out my hand. "I'm Leslie. Leslie Tarren. Nice to meet you." Loki looked at my hand for a second then took it and kissed it. I heard the entire class gasp and start chittering, and my blush returned.

"The pleasure is all mine, Leslie." he released my hand and backed away. "I shall take my leave. I hope our paths cross again."

I stared after him as he left. _I just had a conversation (kinda') with the hottest guy I have ever seen. And he hopes to see me again!_ My heart was fluttering with joy and my brain was applauding my chance at non-spinsterhood.

A flick on my forehead brought me back. Betsy was standing in front of me with all the girls in this class. My heart stopped dead when I realized what had just occurred and who wasn't involved. I tried to shrink back into my seat to avoid the inevitable questions.

"Alright everyone in your seats! Girls, break up your little rally and get out your pencils. I hope you all did the homework because here is a pop quiz."

* * *

After a long class of enduring every jealous girls' stare, I escaped and attempted to flee to the library. I could hide in the backroom that no one knows about until things die down a little.

"LESLIE!" I walked faster when I heard Betsy yell my name. I rounded a corner to hide and ran straight into someone.

"We really must stop meeting like this." I looked up at Loki and smiled a little.

"Yeah. Uh... like I said earlier, I'm a clutz."

"I saw her go this way."

I felt myself pale and frantically tried to gather up my books again. I reached for my STAT textbook and my hand brushed Loki's. I flinched away instinctively. His hand was freezing!

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright." Loki reached to grab a flyaway paper. He stopped to read the page. "Did you write this?"

I quickly snatched it from him. "That's none of your business."

"There you are, Leslie. I've been looking- Oh, hey there."

I heard the shift in Betsy's voice as she went from slave-driver to man magnet. I felt myself slump a little. Betsy was your stereotypical beach-blond cheerleader: willowy, pretty, perfect, nothing out of place. Her groupies follow suit. I'm the only exception: reddish hair, bigger built, and muddy hazel eyes covered with big glasses. I carry things, do homework, fetch other things, basically the maid of the group, but if it wasn't for Betsy and the Bees, I would be completely ignored, alone.

"I'm Betsy. I'm a friend of Leslie's."

"Oh, wonderful! Then you can help her carry these books back to her room. There are too many for her to carry on her own, as you can see, she keeps dropping them."

I stopped in shock. Please don't say anymore, I silently begged.

Betsy's eyebrow went up. "Oh? I'm sure that I can help lighten her load a little."

Terror gripped me. "No, it's fine. I just didn't have a good grip on them. See?" gathers all the books up, "All good. I don't need any help."

Loki looked at me with slight confusion, then at Betsy. "I believe I saw you earlier in Leslie's last class."

"Yeah, we have almost every single class together. Same major. Sports medicine, physical therapy specifically."

Loki nodded. "That sounds... admirable."

"It is," Betsy affirmed. "I wanted to do modeling, but Leslie wouldn't stop going on and on about how she wanted to work around the cute athletes. Isn't that right, Les?" I nodded like a good girl. "Isn't she precious?" I winced as she pinched my cheek. "She acts all shy, but she is a real hellcat. I tell her to slow down, but she won't listen to me."

Loki had an unreadable look on his face. "I see." I felt myself get dragged further down as Betsy continued.

"Anywho, enough about Les. Why are you here mister tall, dark and handsome?"

"I am doing research study in human behavior."

"Oh that is so rad! Well, I know everybody that is anybody in this place so feel free to ask if you need any test subjects." Betsy winked.

"I actually don't want any of my subjects to know I am studying them. That is the entire point of my study."

"Oh, I see. Well, there is this party this Saturday, totally on the down low, that I think you will find good hunting ground for your study."

Loki nodded. "I will think about it. Thank you for informing me."

Betsy grabs my arm and starts to walk away. "Well, it was great meeting you, but we need to get going."

I stopped to get a better grip on my books. "I actually have some homework to do and I think I will go to library because it's quiet. I know you wanted to go to the mall with the girls. Go on without me. I'm boring company anyway."

Betsy sniffed, thinking. "You're right and I wouldn't want you to do poorly on your homework." I caught the threat in her voice.

"I'll be fine. I just need a quiet place to work."

"Kk, love you. See you back at the dorm." With a kiss on the cheek, Betsy skipped off.

I hugged the books closer to my chest, trying to ease the ache.

"Why do you let her treat you so? Or is that how friendship works here?"

I paled even more, if that was even possible. "No no no no no. She just had a rough day. She's really a great person."

I glanced up to his face. The look he was giving me was somewhere between disgust and humor. I hefted my books higher and started walking. "I have homework to do. See ya."

Before I got far, a hand grabbed the top half of my book stack.

"What sort of gentleman would I be if I did not assist a lady in carrying her things?"

"A twenty-first century one," I replied dryly.

Loki's eyebrow went up. "I take it you are not entirely impressed with your generation?"

I sighed. "What I wouldn't give to be in the Medieval Era. A time of knights and chivalry."

Loki chuckled. "Men were even more disgusting back then, especially since women could not speak against them."

I glared at him. "Don't ruin my dream, laddybuck. Let me live with my fairytale delusions. It makes reality bearable."

"If I may frank, living in fairytale delusions has a tendency to make reality worse, making it easier to fall deeper into those delusions, creating a self destructive cycle."

"I don't see how my reality can get any worse," I muttered. We reached the library and I took back my books. "Thanks for your help."

"It was my pleasure." Loki did a half bow and walked away.

I watched him go, a small part of me begging for him to stay. _Does he like coffee? No, he seems more like a tea person. Strong black tea or earl grey, maybe?_

"I prefer oolong or my personal herbal blend that I created myself."

The blood drained from my face once again. "Please don't tell me I was thinking out loud…"

Loki just grinned. "I have no appointments tomorrow, if you require some assistance with your" he glanced at my books "workload."

"No, I'm used to this much work. It keeps me busy. Less time for daydreaming and self-destructive cycles of delusions."

"A bit of daydreaming can be good for the soul every once in awhile. Now when it becomes a habit, that is where problems can arise." Loki reached over to tug a loose piece of paper from my books.

" _Like a star above the city,_

 _I remain unnoticed._

 _Like a single drop of rain,_

 _I drown in a sea of people._ "

I tried to snatch the paper back, nearly dropping all of my books again.

"Please, stop," I begged.

" _Who am I to question my worth?_

 _Where do I turn, if not to myself?_

 _How can I be, in a swirl of nothingness?_ "

Loki grasped my wrist, paying no heed to the books he was making me drop yet again. I feel goosebumps race up my arms from his ice-like touch. He gripped the page of random words in his fingers, careful not to crinkle the paper.

"Words like this cannot lie. No one should suffer these questions. Why do you keep such a burden with you?"

I looked down at the ground, avoiding his gaze.

"It's none of your business. Please give that back," I quietly pleaded.

"Leslie, look at me."

I started to quiver from my suppressed tears, I shook my head. "Please, just leave."

"Not until you look at me and answer my question. Now, Leslie, look at me."

I slowly looked up to meet his startling green gaze. They are filled with so much… just so much. His gaze softened as he removed my glasses and wiped away my escaped tears.

"Why are such beautiful eyes filled with such sorrow? Why ask yourself if you are worth anything?"

Every wall I spent my entire life building crumbled. "Because no one ever has ever told me. I'm the outcast that everyone walks by."

Loki smiled sadly. "Until today. A random stranger helped you with your books when no one else gave a second glance."

"Yeah because I ran into you in the first place."

Loki shook his head. "More like I ran into you. Out of everyone the I saw in the courtyard today, you were the only one that stood out to me. You were trying so hard to blend in that you stood out all the more. You caught my attention because I wanted to know what would make an obviously intelligent woman feel the need to be like everyone else." My tears started to dry as he went on. _Me? Intelligent?_

"I know how it feels to be shunned for being different, to be in the shadow of another, but all it takes is one person, one voice to start a fire that cannot be extinguished as long as that person is there to stand beside you."

I tilted my head to the side. "What's their name? Your person, I mean."

Loki smiled. "My mother. She has made me who I am today. She taught me everything I know and is always there for me when I need her."

"She sounds like an incredible woman."

"She is a goddess among all others."

"Woah there Shakespeare! Let's not get carried away now," I giggled.

"There now. You look much better when you are happy. Your eyes sparkle when you laugh."

I blushed. "Um, thanks… Uh, Loki, can I have my glasses back? I'm kinda blind as a bat without them."

"Bats actually see much more than humans can, even though it is through sound, not through sight."

"Yeah, yeah, just give me back my glasses unless you want me running into things."

"Your eyesight that terrible?"

"Like I said, blind as a bat. Can't see anything clearly beyond a few inches from my face."

"Really? So you wanted to see my face clearly" his nose was now millimeters from mine "I would have to be this close?"

My eyes frantically darted across his face, my heart pounding hard enough to beat out of my chest. I had never been this close to any guy in my entire life, other than my step-dad and brothers. I took in his every feature. His eyes were slightly slanted and the most beautiful shade of green I had ever seen. His cheekbones were so sharp and pronounced as was his nose. As my gaze went lower to his lips, I licked mine slightly. _When did they get so dry? And why is it so hot all of a sudden?_

I nearly missed Loki's arms moving in my peripheral vision. His hands came into view and placed my glasses back on my nose. He smiled as he tapped my nose.

"There, right back where they belong." He stepped back to a respectable distance and bowed slightly. "I return this to you," he held out the paper "and take my leave. I believe I have distracted you from your homework long enough. I wish you a productive evening." Then he turned and walked away. I stood frozen for a few fluttered heartbeats before shouting after him.

"Lauren's Café, eight o'clock tomorrow."

Loki stopped and grinned. "I will be waiting."

* * *

Hours of trying to do homework later, I unlocked my dorm door. I hardly got any work done. My mind kept going back to Loki and his gorgeous face.

"Betsy?" I got no reply. _Probably still at the mal_ l, I thought. I sat down to sort through the homework that had been shoved at me. My eyes landed on the paper with my poem on it. I read it a couple times before going to crumple it up.

" _Like a star above the city,_

 _I remain unnoticed._

 _Like a single drop of rain,_

 _I drown in a sea of people._

 _Who am I to question my worth?_

 _Where do I turn, if not to myself?_

 _How can I be, in a swirl of nothingness?_ "

Dark lettering caught my eye as I crinkled the paper. Turning the page over, I looked at the addition.

" _A shining star can lead a lost soul to safety._

 _A falling star can grant the most heartfelt of wishes._

 _A single raindrop can break a dam._

 _A lonely tear can turn stone to flesh._

 _Never question worth._

 _Turn to the heavens for answers that lay far beyond understanding._

 _Nothing cannot exist where something is present._ "

The bold handwriting stood out against the light paper. It was the answers to my questions. The answers I needed to hear.

* * *

A heavy weight on my stomach forced me consciousness. I sat up, trying to breath. I fumbled my glasses into place to see Betsy standing over me with two of her Bees, smoking cigarettes.

The smoke around me filled my lungs and made my body convulse with coughs.

"You can't smoke in the dorms," I wheezed.

"I rule this dorm. What I say goes, and my eyes are everywhere."

"Yeah," said the Bee to Betsy's right. "You can't even take a shit without her knowing."

"Lea, shut up." The obnoxious redhead listened.

Betsy drew in another lung full of smoke and blew it in my face. "Now, a little bird told me that you were trying to take something that is mine last night. Right after I specifically claimed him as mine."

"W-who? Lok-ki? W-w-we were just talk-king!"

Betsy laughed. "Then how come Gina here saw you two nose to nose. You were looking rather breathless too."

"I-I-I…"

"Stop stammering and answer me."

"I t-tripped and he caught m-me," I forced out. "I hadn't been that c-close to any guy b-before so I was a little shell-shocked."

Betsy blew another lung full of smoke at my face, pondering my words. "Hold her." The Bees grabbed my arms and held me down. I tried to scream, but Betsy harshly covered my mouth. "Now, you are to sit still and take your punishment for defying me, then you are going to your little date with Loki a tell him that you never want to see him again. Are we clear?"

Tears streamed down my face. I wanted to nod so badly, but I just shook my head. Some small part of me wanted this new stranger. He made me feel… beautiful, whole, intelligent. That part of me didn't want to let him go.

Betsy growled and roughly turned my head. Sharp burning filled my senses as she pressed her cigarette butt right on my pulse point. I screamed against her hand and tried to wrestle free.

"Wrong answer." She reached for one of the cigarettes the Bees had discarded. "I won't ask again." This one she placed right at in the hollow of my collarbone, followed quickly by a third mark on the other side. Tears coursed down my face at the pain.

Then all the hands disappeared. I curled up and tried to not move.

I felt a piece of clothing fall onto me. "Get up and get dressed. You have a date in half an hour." I grasped the clothing item and saw it was turtleneck sweater. It would be painful getting on and equally painfully getting it off, furthering my punishment.

I wept as I dressed under the scrutiny of Betsy and the Bees. I stood, cowed before my betters as they asked questions like, "What one earth could he see in you? You're overweight and not even remotely pretty."

I followed Betsy outside trying my hardest to not move my neck. A block away from Lauren's, Betsy stopped. She turned and grabbed my neck, pressing on the burns. "You are going in there to tell him you never want to see him again. Is that understood? Two minutes after he gets there, I better see you walking out of that front door." I nod, fighting the tears. "Good, now go."

I walked quickly to the doors and rushed into my sanctuary. I walked right up to my usual spot.

"Mornin' honey! Your usual?"

"Sorry, Dana, not today," I answered. The cook and owner of Lauren's Café started. "Just a water and a pen, if you can spare one."

"Sure thing, Les! And where did you get that sweater? That color is all wrong for you."

I chuckled at my queer friend. "It was a present from my grandmother," I lied. "It was kind of chilly this morning so I decided to let it see the light of day."

Dana snorts, setting down my requested items, then takes a sudden breath. "Now that there, is a tall drink of water." I turn to see Loki walking up to the doors. I quickly scribbled my note and excused myself to the restroom. I hid around the corner, just within earshot.

"Mornin', handsome. What brings you to this side of town?"

"I am meeting a friend, ma'am. Perhaps you know her. Straight auburn hair, hazel eyes and glasses."

I heard Dana laugh. "You must be looking for Leslie. You just missed her. Real weird though, for as long as I have known that girl, she has never turned down my flapjacks for anything, and today she does." Dana pauses. "Must be the stress of a new school year, I'm sure she's fine. Now, how do you know my sweet girl?"

"We ran into each other yesterday. She was the one that suggested that we meet," Loki replied.

"Hmm, well she did scribble something on that napkin there before she disappeared."

I dared peek around the corner. Loki picked up my note. After reading it, he folded it and put it in his pocket. He smiled at Dana and left. Through the blinds, I saw Betsy swoop in and follow him as he walked back towards the campus. I made my way back to my seat and slid back into it.

"There you are honey! This gorgeous man came in and was looking of you."

"I know."

"Then why did you… That bitch!" Dana threw down her towel as she caught sight of Betsy walking after Loki. I could see the fight rising up in her eyes. I reached over and touched her arm.

"Dana, it's nothing. Just leave it."

"That hunk was here for _you_ and that man-stealing bitch made you stand him up."

"She didn't make me do anything," I said quietly.

I didn't see Dana reach over and pull down my collar. I bit back a scream as it scrapped the burns. "Didn't make you do anything, my ass! I'm taking you to go get those looked at."

"Dana-"

"Maurice! Take over for me while I'm gone. I'll be back in and hour or two."

"Sure thing, boss," the fry cook yelled from the kitchen. Dana dragged me from the café and to her old Ford.

Within fifteen minutes, I was sitting in the ER waiting to be seen. Dana filed her nails as we waited.

"Leslie?" I stood and followed the nurse back, Dana right behind nurse handed me a gown and left. Dana waited outside the curtain as I took off the painful top and donned the medical gown. I sat on the cot and picked at my too short nails. Years of nail biting had them all the way back to the quick.

The nurse came to bandage the burns and asked, "Abusive boyfriend?"

"Tyrannical man-stealing bitch is more like it," Dana said.

The nurse snorted. "Jealousy, huh? This must be some guy."

I blushed. "Yeah, he is a real gentleman."

"Well, maybe he can give my boys a lesson or two," the nurse chuckled. "They could use a good example, care to share?"

I laughed. "He is his own person. He isn't mine to share."

"Well, then." The nurse stepped back. "You are done. I'll go find you a different shirt. That shirt will irritate the burns more."

"Thank you."

Dana came and sat in the chair next to me. "What did you put on that note, honey? I have never seen a man act so casual in getting stood up."

I looked down at the ground. "Something surrounded by nothing, slowly becomes nothing."

"What fortune cookie crap have you been reading?"

"I wrote it. He would understand."

"Uh-huh, and how long have you known this guy?"

"Less than twenty-four hours."

"And you two have a secret language?" I could hear the underlying tease and knowing in her voice.

Shaking my head, I played with my fingers. "He read some of my scribbles. It is related to that."

"Oh, I see." Dana scooted closer. "What dirty secret did he read?"

"Nothing dirty, just personal."

The nurse came back with a big t-shirt. "It'll be big, but it is better than that skin tight corset you call a turtleneck."

"Thank you so much."

Dana turned to leave. "You shouldn't let that bitch get in your way. You have let her walk all over you long enough."

I stayed quiet and just left. Dana followed me to the car. "You know that party is tonight. I bet Betsy is going to drag you. Want some decent company?"

I laugh. "Yeah, sure! But after you spot James Young, you'll drop me like last week's laundry."

Dana faked a look of complete horror. "I would never abandon a friend for a one night stand!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just drive, Cleopatra."

* * *

Dana's prediction was correct. Betsy had me dress up in a ridiculous outfit that covered my bandages and dragged me to the party. As soon as I was there, I found a semi-quiet corner to sip on my beer. The partiers around me just danced, drank and chatted on. Betsy jumped from attractive boy to attractive boy every few minutes, getting as many of them under her thumb as she could. Dana found me and sat with me until she got up to refill our drinks.

I sighed. In an hour, I could slip away when everyone was drunk. I was looking for my friend, who was taking too long, when someone spoke right in my ear.

"This is honestly the last place I thought I would find you."

I jumped flailing my arms around, hitting someone in the face. When I settled two seconds later, I saw that it was Loki. He was chuckling as he rubbed his jaw.

"Looks like you have graduated from running into me to hitting me."

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were-"

"Someone of a less savory character?"

I blushed and nodded.

Dana squirmed through the crowd and handed me my new drink. "They didn't have any more of the good stuff left so I had to make due with what they had. And the guy serving the beer was totally checking me out, I mean, he's no James Young, but I can't keep my standards high all of the time. Beggars can't be choosers, I suppose."

"I believe no one should settle for anything less than perfection," Loki said.

Dana's eyes widened when she saw Loki standing next to me. "Oh, I didn't see you there, Mister Tall, Dark and Handsome! I see you finally found the girl you were looking for. Leslie can be a bit slippery at times. I don't think I introduced myself properly last time we met. I'm Dana Ramsey. I've known Leslie since she was an itty-bitty, scared, little freshman two years ago."

Loki took Dana's hand kissed it. "It is a pleasure to meet a genuine friend of Leslie's." I flinched at the backhanded insult towards Betsy and the Bees.

"Leslie!" I heard Betsy yell above the music. I caught a glimpse of her waving me over with a scowl on her face. Dana grumbled and grabbed my arm to kept me in my spot.

"You are not going over there," Loki hissed into my ear. "You are going to pretend that you didn't see her then walk outside with me and Dana." He took my other arm and all three of us walked out of the smoky air and into the night.

Night air filled my nose and I calmed instantly. I turned my face to the sky and sighed. "This is perfect."

"Careful, honey. Don't tear your bandages."

"Bandages?" Loki asked concerned.

Before I could tell Dana to not say anything, she started going on about how Betsy had burned me to make me do her bidding. "If I was still a student, I would report that bitch to the campus police. Hell, I'm going to the actual police in the morning."

"Dana, she burned me. I am the only one that can press charges."

The my friend pursed her lips and nodded. "Agreed. You're coming with me."

Terror filled me. "No, I can't!"

A pair of hands rested on my shoulders. "Breath, Leslie. You are hyperventilating."

I focused on my breathing until it was once again normal.

"LESLIE!"

My heart stopped at Betsy's voice and slowly turned to face the wrath of the queen Bee. Betsy stood with five or six of her groupies, all arms were crossed. I automatically stepped away from Loki and Dana, my only pillars of strength.

Betsy smiled an unnervingly sweet smile. "Did you not hear what I told you earlier today?"

No words came.

"You mean what you told her to do when you burned her?" Betsy glared at Dana. No one ever talked to her like that, and like hell would it start now.

"She put those there herself, cross dresser," she scoffed. "She is quite the drama attention whore. You know I wonder if she learned it from you. I mean who else would keep hanging around college parties even after they are banned from campus?

"Now, Leslie, should I tell them about the razors under your bed? Or maybe even about the sleeping pills? Did you learn those little tricks from your gay friend too? Play the weakling to get the most attention."

I glanced around to see people coming from the house to see what the ruckus was about. Betsy was loosing all my dark secrets, even the ones Dana didn't know about. I could feel the stares coming from all sides, though Dana's I felt the most. She knew enough to know that Betsy degraded me into depression, but I never told her about the sleeping pills or my self harming. I didn't need to turn to know that Dana was hurt and worried. My scars were where no one would see them. Tears filled my eyes as everyone's judgement came down on me.

Betsy continued. "And here you are breaking your word to me. You said that you were going to steer clear of the new guy, and-"

"That's not true," I said quietly.

Betsy stopped and glared at me. " 'Scuse me? What did you say?"

I swallowed, trying to find the courage that made me speak before.

Betsy laughed. "Stop acting so weak. We all know you are a manipulative bitch that takes whatever she wants, whenever-"

"Stop it!" I screamed. i couldn't take this anymore. "I'm not anything like that! If anyone here is manipulative, it's you!" Betsy stiffened and stepped back slightly, eyes dancing over the gathering crowd.

"Since day one, I have done everything you asked: did your and your groupies' homework, ran errands, picked up _your_ drugs from _your_ dealer, covered for you in class when you were too hungover or high to go. And what do I get in return? The blame when your stash is found, ridicule when your grades aren't as they should be and every degrading comment that makes you feel better about your weak personality and shitty insecurities. Fine! Yes, I take sleeping pills and cut myself, but it is because you shoved me so low that I needed to feel everything and nothing to feel like I have some control over my life. You made me feel less than human… No, scratch that! You _made_ me less than human just so you could be on the top of the world without all the work needed to get there. I don't care about your shitty home life or that your parents prefer your brother, that gives you no right to treat someone like an animal. So you know what, Betsy? Go to hell!"

I turned and walked out of the crowd that had gathered. I stormed and fumed for a block or two before a celebratory yelp sounded behind me. I turned just in time to catch Dana flying into me.

"Honey, I'm so proud of you! You stood up and put that bitch in her place. Though I am mad at you for not telling about the pills or the cutting, but that lecture will have to wait until after we celebrate. You joining us, handsome?"

I looked over Dana's shoulder to see Loki leaning against a tree, a half smirk on his face. "It would be my pleasure to join in such festivities."

Dana let me go. "It's settled then drinks and flapjacks on me back at the café. " Dana walked ahead chattering on and on about growing up and spitfire.

As my friend got further away, the realization of what just happened hit me. My legs gave out as my head swam.

I was caught and trapped against Loki's chest before I hit the concrete. "Breath, Leslie. It's over. You don't have to deal with that witch ever again."

I let myself be held while I let my brain and body get back in sync. "Did that really just happen?" I finally asked.

Loki laughed. "Yes, it did. You were brilliant. I didn't know so much rage could fit into such a small package."

"I'm not small. You're just larger than average."

I felt Loki chuckle. "My point stands."

I pushed away from Loki to look up into his face. I saw the awe and pride in his eyes, and I blushed.

The color quickly drained from my face as something hit me. "My stuff is still back in the dorm! My books, clothes, everything! Who knows what Betsy will do!"

Loki chuckled. "Don't worry, _litt raseri_. I'll take care of that problem. Now, Dana is probably wondering-"

"Will you two hurry up? I was at the café when I realized you two- Oh, nevermind. I'll be going." Dana turned on her six-inch heels and started walking away.

"Dana, wait! This isn't what it looks like!"

Loki pulled me flush against his chest. "And what exactly does this look like?"

The feeling from the previous night returned ten times stronger. My breaths were shaky and my skin felt flushed. Loki's lips were only a breath width away from mine. Cool hands moved from my ribs to my lower back and side, eliciting a shiver from me.

"Um… I- uh…"

"Shhh," Loki whispered as his lips closed the small gap to mine. My stomach did a somersault as this inherently complete stranger took my first kiss. This man's lips moved gently, yet possessively over mine. One of his hands pressed against my back, pulling me even closer. I gasped when I felt what must've been his arousal press into my stomach. When my lips parted, Loki moved his free hand to my neck and deepened the kiss. His tongue caressed mine, teasing it into battle. Hesitant, I explored the kiss, retreating when I thought I did something wrong. Loki only encouraged me to explore further, not backing down or recoiling at my experimental licks or nips. My fingers curled and grasped his shirt to keep myself upright. I felt myself whimper into the kiss, some primitive desire telling me it wasn't enough.

Loki pulled away, but kept his hands where they were. "I believe that you didn't answer my question."

My mind worked slowly, reeling from my first kiss. When words did come, they weren't the ones I was expecting. "Dana is going to start collecting bets if we don't get going." I tried to turn away, but Loki held firm.

"Bets for what?"

I shook my head, coherent thought returning. "It's too embarrassing..."

Loki now extremely curious, pulls me in tighter and proceeds to nibble my ear. "Care to reword that?"

I giggled at the feel of his lips against my ear. "Bets on whether or not I lose my virginity tonight. I mean- Oh stop that! You're distracting- you did just take my first kiss.""

Loki stilled and brought his eyes to mine. "You, _litt raseri_ , are a virgin?"

I nod, my blush creeping down my neck. "I never really found any guys I liked until now. I was starting to think I was gay. Dana would've been proud and set me up with one of her friends."

Loki laughed, his hands now resting on my hips. "It will take a mighty warrior to bed you, _litt raseri_. That temper and spirit will be hard to conquer."

I pout. "I want to be loved and cherished. Whole, not conquered."

Loki nods in understanding. "Of course, now, I believe there are flapjacks and drinks awaiting us?"

I smiled and took his hand to lead the way.

* * *

 _Present day…_

"Leslie, you are a miracle!"

"Jinny, get your ass to that husband of yours. I can finish up here."

My employee thanked me again and hurried out the door. I shook my head and hauled the last of the book crates into the back. As I put them on the shelf, the door tinkled.

"Sorry folks! We're closed," I announced as I walked out wiping my hands free of dust.

"Ms. Tarren?"

I stopped when I saw the men in suits standing there. I reached down behind the counter to my shotgun. "Who's asking?"

The shorter one stepped forward. "I'm Agent Coulson with S.H.I.E.L.D., and we need you to come with us."

My grip tightens. "Why?"

Agent Coulson replied, "It is a matter of global security."

With a snort, I leaned onto the countertop. "Let me give you a news flash, Agent, the whole damn world is falling apart, so this isn't news to me. Now please leave."

I turned to return to the back when I hear something set onto the counter. "Do you recognize this man?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. His hair was longer, he hadn't aged a day and he looked near desperate and exhausted, but that was him.

"I haven't seen him in five years. I can't tell you anything that you probably don't anything ready know."

Agent Coulson took back the picture. "We are not here for information about him. We are here because you are needed."

"That bastard left me five years ago and hasn't tried to contact me once. Right now the only thing I will "help" him with is breaking his smug smile."

Agent Coulson smiled. "Good because you are helping us get information out of him."

My day just got a whole lot better. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you are ready."

I hurried and made a few calls to tell my employees that I will not be coming in for a few days and leave some instructions. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents drove me to my house so I could pack a bag. As I packed, I made a list of things I would say to inform Loki Konge on how much I despise him.

* * *

 _ **Litt** **raseri**_ **is Little Fury in Norse, and Leslie's poem is of my own making.**

 **Please review! Let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey lovelies! So the rating has gone up, just to be safe.**

 **The reunion! These next chapters were so much fun to write with Leslie and the Avengers being in the same room.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I got out of the plane and looked at the carrier. If I didn't know that we were ten thousand feet in the air and without the air mask on my face, I would have thought we were on a military ship, not a top secret airborne carrier that turns invisible.

Agent Coulson hurried me inside and into a conference room. I had been briefed about who I was meeting here, and I was a little excited. Real life superheroes! Coulson got everyone's attention.

"This is Leslie Tarren. She will be helping us interrogate Loki."

The burly blond in old-timey armour, Thor I guessed, shook his head. "I doubt there is anything that any mortal can do to make Loki talk." I studied Thor for a second. So this was Loki's older brother? I can see Loki was adopted. Those two looked nothing alike.

The man who called himself Fury came up next to me, ignoring Thor's comment. "Do you have anything that will catch him off guard?"

I nodded. "Just get him talking. I will tell you what to say when it is time." Fury nodded and left for the holding cell. Coulson led me to a viewing screen and handed me a mic set. Once that was settled on my head, I played with my chair height until I was satisfied, then put my feet up on the desk. "Now, we wait."

Loki was walking to and fro in a clear prison cell, his usual calm demeanor in place. Once I had thought this look insightful, but I knew now it was just a mask. I swallowed as I saw his face. Five years. Five years and his bloody face still made me shiver in anticipation.

Fury came in. "Enjoying ourselves?"

Loki chuckled. "Trying to get information out of me yet again? I will give you no more than last time."

His voice, calm, collected, and damn sexy, caused a shiver to tingle up my spine. I bit my lip to keep it from turning into a relieved smile. _I'm not happy to see him. I want to bash in his perfect nose_ , I repeated to myself. _Yeah, right!_ My libido butted in. _You want nothing more than to run your hands through his now uber long locks while he makes slow, sweet-_

 _Don't_ _even go there_ , reason cut it.

Fury walked casually in front of the cell. "Well, let me tell you what we do know. You are planning on bring an army of a race called the Chitauri to invade and conquer my planet through a giant portal using the Tesseract. Then you plan to rule above all humankind with an iron fist. How close am I?"

Loki clasps his hands behind his back. My mind again wanders to what those same hands used to do to me. My libido hummed happily, before I shook it away and concentrated on the monitor.

"You are correct in your thinking. What more do you need from me?"

Fury stopped. "Numbers and a location."

Loki laughed coldly. "I know not where the Tesseract is, and the only number you need concern yourself with is the number of days you have remaining in this world. Compared to my army, your world is nothing!"

I sat up straight with a smile. I tapped my mic. "Director, tell him, 'A friend told me that something surrounded by nothing, slowly becomes nothing."

Behind me I heard confused grumbles about fortune cookies, but I kept my eyes glued to the screen instead of rolling them at Ironman's bad puns.

Fury resumed his walk without missing a beat. "Even if that is true, a friend once told me that even something surrounded by nothing, slowly becomes nothing."

Loki stiffened and slowly turned to face Fury.

I took off my mic set and leaned back in my chair again. "Let the unraveling begin."

"Where did you hear that?" the god of mischief asked slowly.

Fury glanced at Loki before headed to the door. "Like I said, a friend told me."

Loki spoke in a deadly tone, his fists clenching. "You leave her out of this."

"Oh, she's already involved." Fury gestured to the camera. "Smile for the camera. She can see you."

I turned my chair around to see the group around the room staring at me.

Tony Stark stood flabbergasted near the door. "Hey, Thor, I think the title Silvertongue just got a new owner. I didn't even know your brother had another setting besides pompous and sarcastic."

Steven looked at Tony. "That sounds an awful lot like you, Stark."

I scoffed. "I did learn from the best. When I knew him, his "silver tongue" worked in many situations."

Turning away from Tony who smirked at my innuendo, Thor approached me. I could see his brain putting pieces together. I stood and held out my hand.

"I think it's time we were properly introduced. My name is Leslie and I dated your brother for three years." The collective gasp almost made me laugh. "Though he didn't tell me he came from another world and was a prince."

Thor took a moment then grabbed my hand and went to kiss it. I pulled my hand away before he could. "Anyway that is all you need to know about me."

Fury came back in with a slight smile on his face. "Well done. If we keep him on edge like this, we will be able to get what we need from him."

I grinned, but stopped when I heard Loki demanding to see me. I turned to see Loki with his arms crossed glaring at the camera.

"Litt raseri, _I know you can hear me. I want to see that you are unharmed._ "

Captain America spoke up. " _Litt raseri_? What on earth is that?"

" _Litt raseri_ in the Old Tongue means Little Fury," Thor explained, his interest piqued.

Steve looked at me. "And _Fury_ as in..."

I grinned as I made eye contact. "A Fury from hell. It was his pet name for me." I glanced around. "And that, kiddos, is a story you will never hear. Now it seems I have an appointment with a prince."

* * *

I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. This "god" knew everything, well almost everything about me, and I was walking in mostly blind. I nodded to Coulson, who opened the door. I stuck to the shadows, a trick I learned long before I met Loki. He was pacing, muttering to himself.

I couldn't help but giggle at his broken composure, which made him turn my way. He looked directly to where I was standing. The look in his eyes made my knees want to turn into jello.

"Come out of the shadows, _litt raseri_."

"I rather like the shadows," I replied. "I mean I grew up in them and know them really well, so why should I leave something I know and love?" I let the inference hang in the air.

Loki sighed and crossed his arms. "Haven't we had this argument before?"

I tapped my chin as I stepped forward. "I'm not sure. Looking back to our years together, all I see is lies."

Loki stiffened. "I never-"

I cut him off. "When didn't you lie to me, Loki _Konge_? Oh wait, it's Odinson, isn't it? Or Laufeyson? Don't know, don't care. And I guess I should curtsey since I am in the presence of a prince."

"You never asked. You just took my word that I was who I said I was."

I ran my hand across the glass. "I remember asking what your family was like, where you were from and if we could visit. Even when you left, you didn't let me come with you to meet them. I see why now." I turned to face him fully. "You aren't _human_!"

Loki was quiet for once. "Everything else was true."

I shook my head and turned to leave. "How do I know if that is a lie too?"

"5-16-07," Loki called after me. "That's a date, isn't it?"

My hand went to my side, exposed by my crop top, as I turned to glare at my ex-lover.

"Yes, it's a date. What about it?"

The dark god smirked. "It is tattooed into your skin just above your hip bone. New, since it wasn't there five years ago, but fully healed, so you have had it for a while. I wonder if that area is still rather sensitive, especially if I-"

"Stop it there, Cassanova!" points to camera "We have an audience, and I would rather not talk about our sexual escapades."

Loki laughed and braced his hands against the glass. "Oh, nothing would give me more pleasure than to see you squirm, whether that be by my words or by other means."

Crossing my arms, I approached the glass cell. "You are five years too late for that. Any sway you had over me has long since left."

Loki studied me, running his eyes all along my figure. "What happened? Where is that little author that blushed every time I looked in her direction?"

"Five years of real life happened. I grew up."

"No, it's more than that."

"No, it isn't, and you lost all rights to know anything when you left."

Loki pushed away from the glass and crossed his arms. "I told you I was coming back."

"Yeah, coming back in a few weeks or a month, not five years when I moved on and healed from everything that happened after you left!"

"So there is more than you are letting on. May 16th, that is about four months after I left, am I right?"

I shrugged, looking away. "I guess."

Before Loki could respond, Fury broke in on the com-system. "Ms. Tarren, can you come to the conference room?"

"Sure, be there in a minute. Well, I guess my audience with the prince has timed out. See you never!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

I stuttered in my step not at his words, but at the meaning behind it. I turned to glance over my shoulder.

Loki's eyebrows went up. "Careful, _litt raseri_ , you know what happened last time you looked at me like that."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "More than you even know."

 _Nearly five years previous..._

I sat in a chair staring at the door, waiting for Loki to come home. He should have been back an hour ago and he was never late.

I crossed my arms and legs as I heard the lock turn. Loki came in like every other night. He hung up his jacket and dropped his keys in the dish by the door.

"Leslie," he started to say, then he turned and saw me sitting there, a scowl on my face. "I'm home?"

I made a show of looking at my watch. "7:17. You are an hour and seventeen minutes late. Where were you?"

Loki sighed. "I got caught up with some family matters."

My eyes widened in surprise and curiosity, but the frown remained. "Your family?"

"Yes, they are insisting I come home for an undetermined amount of time and I was trying to convince them otherwise."

I stood and walked into our small kitchen. "You could've called."

I heard Loki sigh at my tone. "I'm sorry, _litt raseri_. I was so caught up with my family's call that I forgot to inform you. Forgive me?"

I pulled his dinner plate out of the oven and set it on the table, "I'll clean up the dishes later," then walked to our bedroom. I was stopped by his hand grabbing my arm gently.

"Leslie, this is more than just about me being late. Tell me, what's troubling you?"

I didn't turn around. "The late night phone calls, your strange behavior, and now you're coming home late."

Loki didn't say anything as he processed my words. When it took him too long to reply I turned, my tears running down my face. "Are you cheating on me, Loki?" I demanded. "Have you found someone else? Someone prettier? Smarter? Do I know her? I can't take this doubt anymore. If you are, I'll have my stuff moved-"

I was cut off my Loki's lips smashing into mine. The aggression made me whimper in fear. I found myself slammed up against the nearest wall. My hands found his shoulders as I tried to push him away, but he snatched them away and pinned them on either side of my head.

When his lips left mine, I finally saw the mixture of anger and regret in his eyes.

"Leslie, never think for a moment that I would be unfaithful. I would sooner vow off all contact with any other woman than let you believe that I would look at or think of any other woman like I do you."

The cold harshness in his voice silenced my doubts. "But-"

Loki glared sharply at me. "No excuses." His mouth once again attacked me. I fought a gasp as his teeth nipped my neck, hard. I didn't fight anymore. I had doubted his loyalty to me and I was being punished for it. Not that I minded. We would both be enjoying this punishment in the end.

Loki stopped his attack on my neck and hefted me over his shoulder with a defiant squeak from me.

"Loki! Put me down!"

I got my wish, except he tossed me right on our bed. By the time I turned to look as him, he had his tie off and his shirt unbuttoned. The look of pure lust and dominance in his eyes made my heart quicken and my center throb. This wasn't the first time Loki had taken me in this mood, but it was the first time his frustration was directed at me, and to be honest, it turned me on.

I retreated to the headboard as Loki crawled to me. His cool hand snatches my ankle and pulled me to him. My wrists were quickly restrained with his free hand. His lips attacked my neck again.

"Never doubt my loyalty to you ever again!"

I moan as he nipped my tendon and sucked on my pulse point. I found myself freed of my shorts and panties and Loki inside of me. A silent scream filled my entire being as he pierced my unprepared body. The burn quickly became pleasurable as he stretched me. Then he started to move, and stars filled my vision. He set a vigorous pace, making us both shout in ecstasy as we came. Loki collapses on top of me, but I didn't mind the weight. After two years of sex, this man was still surprising me in bed.

When I had control of my body again, I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. I was alway fascinated how he pulled off the longer hair that most men would deem feminine. He made it sexy and masculine in his own way.

Loki sighed as he rolled off of me to gently divulge us both of the rest of our clothes, then came back to kiss me tenderly.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I shook my head. "But I hurt you by questioning your love for me." Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes. I felt so ashamed.

"Hush, dearest," Loki whispered as he kissed away my tears. "All is forgiven. I should have told you that relations with my family were strained. I thought if I kept it from you, it would be better, but I see now that it is just causing you distress. For that, I am sorry."

I reached up and cupped his cheek. My lover turned his head and kissed my palm. "Since we are on the subject, I am returning to my family in the coming months. I am not sure exactly when, but it is soon. I promise that I will be back as soon as I can."

I nod. "I understand, just hurry home."

Loki smiled and placed a gentle, passionate kiss on my lips. We forgot all about the coming day as we made love all night long.

Three months later, I awoke to find a note on Loki's pillow saying where he had gone.

* * *

I followed Coulson back to the conference room, where I was met with suspicious and questioning looks.

I lifted my chin as I walked forward. "I hope you all enjoyed the show because that was a one night event."

Tony scoffed. "Wordgirl, last time I ended a relationship with a conversation like that, I had her back in my bed the next day."

I turned a glare to the billionaire. "I have had five years to think about this reunion. I guarantee that is never going to happen between me and Loki again. Now if you don't mind, I would like somewhere quiet for a while."

Fury stepped forward. "I'll show you to your temporary quarters."

"Thank you." I followed Fury out and down the hall. We walked silently for a few hallways before Fury asked his question.

"May 16th would have been his birthday, isn't it?"

The question caught me off guard. "How-"

"That is a question better left unanswered."

I stopped, my grief coming back in full force. Five years still wasn't enough to stem the grief of what I lost. "I have the date he died, 1-27-07 over my heart. I see it every morning when I look in the mirror."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you for your concern."

Fury reach over to a door and opened it. "You'll be staying here. I'll send an agent with some food later, but you will be undisturbed."

"Thank you, director." I closed the door behind me. With a small wail, I slumped to the floor, curling around my stomach.

"Damn you, Loki! You should have been there!"

* * *

Loki sat against the wall, pondering over his exchange with Leslie. What had happened that made her hate him so much?

 _More than you will ever know._ What did she mean?

"Brother, I wish to speak with you."

Loki looked up to see Thor standing there. "You already are and stop calling me 'brother'."

Thor remained serious. "I never asked about your years here, but I am asking now."

Loki stood. "I did what I said I would do. I observed the mortals to understand them better."

"Was that girl part of your 'experiment'?"

"At first, yes. Then she started to draw me in with her quiet demeanor and overly large glasses. Yet behind that small mouse of a creature lay a dormant Fury of Old. You should have seen it." Loki turn to the Asgardian, pride in his eyes. "Once her ire was tempted, nothing would stop it until it had run its course. The once submissive servant became a goddess before my eyes."

"You speak fondly of her," Thor said teasingly.

Loki turned away. "I was fascinated by her."

"And you bedded one of your subjects for what? Research? Pleasure?"

Loki returned his heated gaze to Thor. "I don't expect you to understand. You have been on Midgard for what? Two days? And have you made no attempt to see your mortal lover?"

"She is safe from any destruction you may cause. That is all that matters. She will forgive me for not going to her side." Thor then smiled. "You were here for a week and it seems you made no attempt to see Lady Tarren as well."

"I was going to seek her out after my conquest was completed," Loki retorted.

Thor chuckled. "It seems the god of mischief is terrified of a mortal's ire."

"She would have welcomed me back as her king! And I would have made her a queen above all women."

Thor bowed slightly in his laughter. "I doubt that, Brother. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, but it seems your woman scorned is a Fury by your own admission. You would have limped away with your tail between your legs if you were to attempt to placate her."

Loki snarled. "You don't know me at all, _brother._ Now leave, I tire of your company."

* * *

 **Loki's interrogation to be continued and what isn't Leslie telling Loki?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LEMONS AHEAD! The M rating is earned here.**

 **I was reading this over when I realized how much Leslie's personality changed, and that might have bothered some people. Leslie was in a oppressive environment with Betsy and the Bee's (and a little from her family) which made her the submissive person that is first portrayed, but little peeks of her underlying personality could be seen. Once she is taken out of that poisonous environment, she is able to be herself, therefore becoming more confident, but it is a process which is show in this chapter. This can actually happen to people, and I have personally witnessed it.**

 **Please PM me with questions and comments.**

 **Enjoy my Lovelies!**

 **(EDIT: THE TYPO HAS BEEN FIXED!)**

* * *

I fed Fury or Agent Romanov tidbits of information everyday to keep Loki off balance. I even sent Agent Romanov in with a jar of creamy peanut butter and Oreos to piss him off. That was his favorite snack and would throw a hissy fit if he didn't get it. I couldn't stop laughing at the face he made when he saw the jar and box.

" _You are too cruel, Leslie_ ," he had commented to the camera. " _I was rather looking forward to enjoying that treat on you_." I glared through the screen at him at the inference. As much as I kept him off balance, he kept me equally so.

It seemed both he and his brother had an affinity for junk food. I found Thor raiding the kitchen in search of Pop Tarts the other night (Coulson had hid them in his box of Raisin Bran cereal). As we shared junk food, I got to know more about Loki's childhood and why he had disappeared for so long. I couldn't help but glare a little when Thor told me that Loki was called home to fight in a war that Thor was to lead, and the following events. I pretended to choke and coughed to hide the tears that came to my eyes when Thor told me of their last encounter in the Bifrost bridge. For once in nearly five years, I felt pity for the trickster.

"Tell me," Thor said, "how did you and Loki meet? He is not exactly being forthcoming."

I laugh as I bit into an Oreo. "We ran into each other. Well, I ran into him actually. Though he let me because he, in his words, wanted to know 'what would make an obviously intelligent woman feel the need to be like everyone else'. He helped me pick up my books, then later I ran into him again. Let's just say I got into the habit of accidentally hitting your brother."

Thor chuckled. "You remember exactly what he told you eight years ago?"

I stiffened. "After ten years of being told you are dumb and won't amount to anything, something like that sticks with you."

Thor raised an eyebrow and bit into his Pop Tart. "I am still curious to what drew him to you. I mean no offense, but he had women on Asgard to give him company."

I shrugged. "I still don't understand why. There were definitely prettier girls wanting him, and I will admit I wasn't as pretty as I am now at the time."

Thor started back. "You jest!" I pulled out my phone and pulled up a picture. Thor covered his mouth in thought. "You believed you were unattractive?"

I shrugged. "I was a little overweight, stress was making me break out and the 80's called wanting their glasses back."

Thor shook his head. "Those are only surface things. Loki always looked below the surface, and now I try to do the same." He pointed to the picture. "There, in your eyes, I see the beauty that lay in wait, only waiting for the opportunity to shine."

I gripped my cup a little tighter. "Loki did say that my eyes did shine when I laughed or smiled."

Thor nodded. "And I presume that he did his best to keep you smiling?"

I shrug again. "I'll smile more now that he won't be able to hurt anyone else." My hand went unconsciously to my chest where the date rested. "Never again."

* * *

I hadn't realized how much time had past, until one morning I got a voicemail from my family and Dana wishing me a happy birthday. I cursed and called them back to thank them and tell them that I would be coming home soon.

I walked to the conference room and resumed my usual spot. Natasha was going to be questioning Loki again today and it looked like we were in for another long day. So much for birthday plans.

" _Before we start, Agent. I wanted to wish Leslie a happy birthday first._ " I jumped, nearly falling off my chair. I saw Loki looking up at the camera. " _Did you believe I had forgotten,_ litt raseri? _What shall I give you this year? Obviously something to make up for the five previous missed birthdays, so jewels or material things are out of the question. What about that one wish that you never gathered the courage to ask me for? If I was allowed out of this cage for a mere hour I could grant it._ "

I slammed my fist onto the com-button. "Go to hell, Loki!"

His signature mischievous grin crossed his face.

" _Dana informed me of your little fantasy when we were out drinking. All you had to do was ask and you would have come home find me where you wanted me, exactly as you wanted me…_ "

I was reaching for the com-button to tell him shut up, but I was too slow.

" _...wearing nothing but my helm._ "

I threw off my headset. I could feel Tony's amused stare and Stevef's look of horror without even looking. "That's it!" Oh, I knew exactly what I wanted for my birthday this year. Sweet revenge served up as god beaten to a bloody pulp!

 _Seven years ago…_

"Happy Birthday, Les! Twenty-two years old." Dana sniffed dramatically, placing her manicured hand over her heart. "You grow up so fast." She reminisced for a second then reached under the counter. She drew out a box the size of a microwave. "This is for you from everyone here at the café," places another one, much smaller, about the size of a DVD case next to it "and this one is from lil' ol' me."

I reached for both and opened them. The box from the café was a bunch of knickknacks, from a new watch to a bottle of perfume. I lived them all and shouted my thanks to the staff.

I opened the box from Dana and gasped when I saw the ticket to see "The Phantom of the Opera" at the theater nearby. I squealed in fangirl delight. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" I lunged over the counter to hug my best friend. Dana returned the hug.

"I got you a first row balcony seat. The best seat in the house."

"I love you so much! You are the best!"

Dana patted my back. "Now don't go making Loki jealous! I'm sure his present is much more… well, more than mine."

I got quiet and sat back down. "I haven't seen him in a week, not since he found out my birthday was today. I mean I've seen glimpses of him around campus, but I haven't talked with him."

Dana pouted. "Well, don't you go worrying your little head over that. He has probably been rather busy planning your present."

"Yeah, you are probably right," I sighed.

Dana proceeded to polish a clean glass, a sure sign she was going to ask something personal or embarrassing. "What do you want him to give you?"

I blushed at the question, glancing around to see if anyone was nearby. No one was so I continued in a whispered tone. "You know that helmet he wore this past Halloween? When he went as his namesake? Well, lately I've been having thoughts about coming back to my room to find him laying on my bed, wearing... just that and nothing else."

I averted my eyes at Dana's snort. "Honey, I'm sure if you brought it up, he would surprise you with that any day."

I blushed. "Don't tell him, he would probably laugh at the idea. I would laugh if he asked something similar to me." I felt a saddens press down on me. "Not that he ever would."

Dana set down the glass and grabbed my shoulder. "What's wrong, honey?"

I shrugged and forced a smile. "Nothing. It's nothing, Dana."

I couldn't avoid the look of scrutiny that Dana gave me. "Now I know something is up. C'mon, honey, you can tell me."

I shook my head. "It's nothing, please, Dana, just let it go."

Dana's eyes widened as a thought came to her. "Leslie Hannah Tarren, do you mean to tell me that you have been dating that sex god personified for a year and you haven't let him pop your cherry?!"

"I've tried to let it happen," I confessed, "but every time I do, he stops." I looked down at the abused countertop. "Maybe he just doesn't see me like that. Maybe he is just pity dating me."

Dana gave me a "look". "Honey, I have seen that man looks at you. I have never seen a man so into anything or anyone before."

I looked up at her. "Really?"

"Uh-huh, and hooey, the way he kisses and casually touches you," Dana gave a hum of satisfaction, fanning herself, "if only I could find me a man to do that to me."

I laughed. "Dana, your knight in shining armor will come. He probably just had to stop and ask for directions."

We both laughed as a pair of arm slipped around me. Loki kissed my neck. "Happy birthday, _litt raseri_."

I smiled and leaned back into him. "This birthday present better be good because you've been avoiding me all week."

Loki chuckled and sat down next to me. "Oh, it is. Dana, is the truck fueled and ready?"

Dana nodded with a smile. "Yup, and all the items you asked for are in the cooler in the truck bed."

My eyes widened at my best friend. "You knew?!"

" 'Course honey," her eyes were glimmering with mischief. "How else do you think he avoided you all week?"

I pointed at my friend. "Your birthday is soon and payback's a bitch."

Loki laughed. "Calm down, Leslie. I'm sure all will be forgiven after tonight. Now we better get going, or else we are going to miss our appointment."

Loki led me out if the café and into Dana's old Ford. It technically was the café's truck, but it got used for personal reasons too.

I spent the hour and a half looking out the window. When we pulled out onto a dirt road, I finally asked, "Where are we going?"

Loki just grinned and winked. "A surprise." He pulled over for a minute to put a blindfold on me.

I knew we drove for a little longer, and when we stopped, Loki told me to stay. I heard him pull out the cooler and walk some distance away. About ten minutes or so later, my door opened and Loki led me away from the truck. He stopped me and he walked behind me to remove the blindfold. I gasped at the sight before me.

The sun was setting and could be seen perfectly for miles around. No houses or towns were in sight. Before me lay a blanket and pillows. Candles were scattered around, lighting up the darkening area. Picnic food was presented on plastic plates and a bottle of wine lay in a bucket of ice.

"Loki…" I gasped. "This… I don't know what to say."

Loki chuckled. "Perhaps 'thank you' and 'please pour me some wine' will work?"

I laughed. "Thank you, and yes, I would like some wine."

We ate and drank, laughed and talked until the food and wine were gone. The sun had long since set, leaving millions upon trillions of stars perfect for viewing. I snuggled against Loki's chest as I watched the stars twinkle.

"Oh, a shooting star!" I gasped. Loki said nothing. "There's another!" I pointed out. Then I noticed one after another star fell into the night. I turned to Loki to see a smirk on his face. "You knew there was going to be a shower tonight."

Loki nodded. "I thought it fitting since the person whose birthday it is, is supposed to make a wish." He gestured to the sky. "I wanted to give you more than one wish."

I grinned. "I didn't take you as the superstitious type."

"I'm not. I just enjoy seeing you smile."

I smiled as I sat up and leaned over my boyfriend. "I loved this. This birthday has been perfect." I kissed him, my hands going to his hair and his chest. Loki returned my kiss. His hands travelled up my sides to my hair and neck, deepening the kiss. I fisted his shirt in my hands and pulled him up and over so that he was on top of me. I felt him stiffen and start to pull away. I kept my grip firm on his shirt, holding him to me.

"Loki, please. I love you and I want this. I want you."

Loki's eyes softened as he kissed my nose and pried my hands from his shirt. "Not tonight, dearest."

I hurt as he pulled away and started cleaning up. I watched him, so many questions running through my brain. The most prominent one slipped past my lips.

"Am I not pretty enough?"

I saw Loki stiffen and turn to me.

"Every time I want to give myself to you, you push away." Tears started running down my face. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them. "Am I not pretty enough? Is it my ignorance on the subject that puts you off? Am I not good eno-"

Loki stopped the next question with a wave of his hand. He walked back to me and knelt in front of me.

"Never ask yourself those questions again, you hear me? You are beautiful beyond compare. Your innocence is a precious gift I could never be worthy of." He placed his hand under my chin holding my face in place. "You are more than enough. It is I that is lacking.

"Any day, my family could summon me home from my research and I may not be able to return. To lead you on then abandon you, I could not bear that guilt. When I leave, I want you to be happy and free from any obligation to me. I will not- cannot take something as precious as your innocence then leave and n-"

I covered his mouth with my hand. Once he had been silenced, I traced his strong jaw and sharp cheekbones with my fingers. Then I moved to his high forehead, a sign of intelligence, and furrowed brow. For a well-read man, he was completely oblivious.

"Loki, this is my choice. You can't take the blame for anything that might- that will happen between us. I'm a part of this too. I have had enough experience in life that I know how to be strong and move on. Even if you do leave tomorrow, I want tonight. I want you to leave with no regrets for either of us."

I looked him in the eye. "Loki, please."

My plea broke whatever leash of control my boyfriend had. His hands found my waist and pulled me to him. He fell to his knees and kissed me with a passion that I didn't know existed. He pushed aside the empty wine glasses and laid me back against the pillows. His hand snuck under my dress and caressed my skin. I moaned and arched into his touch. His hand moved upwards, taking my dress with it. With a quick tug, my clothing was off, leaving me in my underwear. I thanked God that I decided to wear my favorite set today.

Loki took in the sight of me in a white lace teddy, and smiled.

"Perfect."

He returned to the kiss, being more gentle than before. I tugged at his shirt wanting it off. He indulged me pulling it off and unbuckling his belt before I pulled him back into our kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance, and we were at a draw until Loki grabbed my thighs and pulled me upright into his lap. I gasped at his arousal against my center. Suddenly there were too many clothes between us. I felt Loki reach down and unsnap my teddy while I tried to pull down his pants. Seeing that this position was hindering us at the moment, Loki moved from under me and separated us. I groaned at the loss of his touch.

He pulled off his pants, taking his underwear with them. I felt my breath hitch at the sight of him. I had seen male anatomy before back in my college classes, but next to Loki, they just didn't compare. I felt myself gulp as I thought, will he fit?

I heard a low growl as Loki crawled back to me, forcing me to lean back against the pillows again. He took his time pulling my last bit of clothing from my body, kissing each inch on new exposed flesh. I lifted my arms to let Loki pull the lacey material over my head. His eyes fell on my naked torso and he growled again. His mouth descended to my ribs and thighs, licking and kissing each scar I had inflicted on myself, then higher to my aching breasts. He gently blew on one nipple, before grazing it with his teeth. I shivered and gasped at his ministrations. An ache had taken up residence between my legs. I tried to relieve it by rubbing my thighs together, but that only succeeded in making it worse. I couldn't hold back my gasped moan as he took my nipple into his hot mouth and suckled. He teased the other with his cool hand. The contrast was making me see stars.

I thought it couldn't get any better until I felt Loki's free hand wander downwards between my legs and swiped at my wet folds. The ache grew even more as he fondled my clit. He continued worshiping my breasts as he slipped a cold finger inside of me. The intrusion felt so foreign, yet so completing. He pumped his finger in and out of me, then added a second finger. I winced at the pain of the stretch, which made Loki stop what he was doing and look at me.

"We can stop here."

I glared at him, and grabbed his hair. "Don't you dare," I hissed as I pulled him in for another kiss. His fingers moved inside of me again, scissoring to stretch me even more. Before long, I was panting unable to wait anymore.

"Loki, please! I can't… wait anymore."

Loki nodded and shifted over me, spreading my thighs with his own. I felt his erection rub against my slit, coating his member in my juices. Loki stopped to lean down on his forearms, entwining his fingers in mine. Placing a kiss on my clavicle, he pushed into me. I bit my lip to keep my screech from escaping. Bloody hell, it hurt! Loki didn't stop until he was seated fully inside me, then he held as still as he could. I could feel him shaking from the effort it took.

"Litt raseri, by the gods, you are so tight."

"I'm-"

"No," he lifted his head to meet my eyes. "Don't apologize."

I smiled slightly at the tone in his voice. It was somewhere between adoration and concern. I shifted under him to get closer, only to have Loki hiss and shut his eyes.

"Leslie…"

I squeezed his hands. "I'm fine."

With those two words, Loki shifted and started pulling out of me. My eyes widened at the sensation of him sliding out of me. I felt him leave me completely, which made me whimper in want, only to have it turn into a gasp as he slammed back into me. My hands gripped his tightly at the new sensation washing over me. He did this a few times, each time drawing a gasp or moan from my lips, before releasing my hands and wrapping his arms around my waist. He leaned back, taking me with him. Still connected, Loki settled back on his haunches and pulled me to his chest. One hand wandered to my ass, gripping and guiding me upwards then back down. My head fell back as I felt him go deeper than before, hitting a place that made my sight go white. His name burst from my lips as he guided me through the motions. My nails dug into his shoulders, drawing blood.

Loki kissed my neck and murmured. "You are my equal tonight. After this, I will take you how I please, when I please because you are now mine. I will physically harm any other man that lays a hand on you."

I felt his teeth dig into my shoulder. Between his words, the pain and the feeling of him between my legs I was pushed over the peak, Loki's name a scream on my lips.

Loki cursed in an unknown language as he felt me orgasm around him. He leaned me back and with a few more erratic thrusts, Loki shuddered and moaned my name. I felt him release inside of me, marking me his forever. No other man would be where this man was right at that moment.

I wrapped my arms around him and let out a content sigh. I couldn't have been happier then I was right then.

* * *

 ***giggles in fangirl delight* Though I cannot take credit for Leslie's fantasy. I got that one from Tumbler's Loki's-Dirty-Whispers.**

 **Please Review! I love, love, LOVE hearing what you all think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter, my lovelies! I will admit that this was the hardest chapter... I couldn't get the ending to flow the way that I wanted it to, that's what I get for trying to fix everyone's problems in a matter of five minutes instead of spreading it out over days... Oh well!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and/or favorited! You all get brownie points in my book!**

 **Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

Even though I used every dirty trick in the book, Loki wasn't cracking!

I threw my mic set across the room in frustration as he dodged yet another attempt to uncover his plan. I stormed out of the room and slammed my quarter's door shut. This guy made unicorn hairs easier to obtain than the information we wanted. I threw my pillow and blanket against the wall and growled in frustration. Belly flopping on the bed, I tried to think of another tactic. I don't know how long I lay there, but I eventually fell asleep.

The ship suddenly shook, forcing me awake and off the bed. I fell to the floor and rolled against a wall. The air knocked out of me, I lay there dazed for a few minutes. I vaguely heard shouts and alarms. Something had hit the ship. I had to do something to help, but getting upright at that moment was difficult.

When I finally got to my feet, my door opened and S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers came in. Before I could ask what was happening, I was hit over the head with a rifle butt.

The last thing I saw was Loki as he caught me from hitting the floor.

* * *

 _What was that noise?_ Was the first thing to cross my mind when I came too. It was some sort of hissing, crackling noise. Then the sirens and screams joined. I sat up too quickly to search out the source and received a killer headache as a result.

"Careful, _litt raseri_ , you took quite the hit."

"Yeah, hitting someone over the head isn't the best way to get back at them for torturing you with your favorite snack."

"I will return that favor on a later date, but I simply wanted to speak with you privately."

I rubbed my temples. "A simple invite would have sufficed."

"You would have thrown my request back into my face." Loki placed his hands over mine and the headache disappeared. I sat up, not looking at him.

"Thanks." Trying to walk away, I caught sight of the chaos outside. Aliens were flying and shooting everywhere. I ran to the glass to get a better look.

"This is the invasion? You are invading New York first? DC or one of the big military places, like Colorado would have been a better starting point."

"Are you aiding me in my purpose?"

I whipped around to glare that the god. "No, I am criticizing it. You aren't going to succeed."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Really? From where I am standing, I am succeeding."

Glancing back to the destruction and chaos below me, I couldn't help but believe he was right. The New York I knew was long gone. Panic hit me like a brick wall.

"My store is two blocks from here." I turned to Loki with death in my eyes. "If there is so much as a book out of place, I'm going to make you wish you had never heard of Earth!"

Loki tilted his head. "You own a shop?"

"A bookstore, yes. As I was saying-"

"You enjoy working such a menial job?" Loki asked. "When all this is over, I will need someone to rule with me."

I turn back to the window. "No."

"No?"

"Have these five years made you deaf? I said no, I don't want to rule next to you. Now, I'm leaving to see if I can help down there."

Before I even got a foot from the window, I found myself pressed up against it. Loki pinned my hands with his and his mouth hovered right next to my ear.

"I'm offering to make you a queen, why are you resisting?" I felt his lips touch that spot on my neck that made me melt. I fought the shiver that fled straight to my groin.

"I can't trust you," I forced out. "Please stop…"

Loki growled. "No, not until you submit to me." He bit the back of my neck, drawing a yelp out of me.

"You know me too well. I never submitted to you, not then, not now, not ev-" My words were cut off by the feeling of his hand finding my breast and squeezing. I fought the moan that tried to escape my lips.

"What's this?" I was forcefully turned around. My hands were pinned to glass with one of Loki's hand while the other torn my shirt down the middle. "Another date? A month after I left. Keeping track, _litt raseri_?"

"Not of you." I turned my face away to try and avoid him seeing the grief in my eyes. "I lost someone else I loved very much that day. 2:38 pm, January 23, 2007."

"Dana?"

I snorted at the concern in his voice. "She is married now to a great guy, and they are almost finished with the adoption process for their little girl, Cynthia Bethany, who is turning two in a few weeks."

Loki laughed a little. "She married Maurice, didn't she? The tension between those two could have been cut with Dana's fingernail."

I let out a harsh chuckle. "Yeah. They're happy. Dana was the one who helped me open my store."

For a brief moment of silence, the past five years hadn't happened. My heart ached and was nearly bursting from the emotions of Loki just holding me again. I was about to sigh in contentment, when Loki broke the silence.

"Then who did you lose?"

The moment crashed and burned as my anger, disappointment, and regret filled me again. I braced my hands against the window and tried to push away from this maniac's grip.

"I'm not going to tell you! You should have just been there and it wouldn't have happened!"

Loki tightened his grip. "Leslie, I'm not asking."

I snapped my face forward to meet his reflected stare. "His name was Jeremy! Betsy decided three years of happiness was enough and came by our apartment with some of her thugs. They torn the place apart, beat me nearly to death and killed him!"

I saw the jealousy spring up in Loki's eyes. "You replaced me so easily?"

"I didn't replace you! If you don't believe me, in my wallet, behind my visa, there is a picture."

Loki glared as he reached to my back pocket to pull out my duct tape wallet and found the mentioned picture. His eyes widened and his grip on me loosened.

 _Five years previous…_

Here I was once again, sitting in the ER with Dana filing her nails. I was laying on my side, my arm draped over my stomach. Since Loki left a month ago, I had been eating less and sleeping more. Two weeks of nonstop nausea and a few fainting spells had my best friend dragging me in here.

"Ms. Tarren?" I looked up to the doctor, who had a smile on his face. "Well, I am happy to inform you that everything is normal."

"Normal?" Dana screeched. "She has been sick for two weeks!"

The doctor nodded. "I am aware, and with her condition it is completely normal. Congratulations, Leslie, you are pregnant."

I froze. He went one to say some other things, but I didn't hear him. Pregnant? My hands cautiously crept up to my stomach, as if the slightest touch would make it go away. I couldn't help but smile. I was pregnant with Loki's baby. He would be ecstatic. I had seen him around children. He would make a wonderful dad. A picture of grinning toddler with auburn curls and emerald eyes filled my mind. I was knocked out of my thoughts by a nurse rolling in a ultrasound machine.

"We can get a grasp of how far along you are and probably give you an approximate due date."

She had me pull up my shirt and spread some gel on my belly. She pressed the device to my stomach and a fluttery sound filled the space. The nurse turned the screen towards me and pointed.

"There's your baby. Judging by its size, you are about fifteen to sixteen weeks along. I would guess that you are due mid-May, maybe the sixteenth. If you want we can schedule an appointment and you can bring daddy to the gender scan at twenty weeks."

I nodded. "Well, the dad is away right now, but I'll let him know."

The nurse smiled and pressed a button. Pictures printed out and she handed them to me. "You can show him these when he gets back."

I smiled as I accepted them. The next hour passed in a complete blur. Dana dropped me off at my apartment. I waved goodbye, not really paying attention. All I could do was stare at my baby. It was so perfect. I couldn't wait to meet him.

Him? I started. My hands came to rest over my stomach again. I pulled out my phone and called Loki for the thousandth time. I left another message.

"Hey Trickster! It's me. I know you're probably busy, but I'm just calling to say that I found out some really great news today! Please call me back or even better come home so I can tell you in person. I love you!"

I hung up my phone and set down my things.

"Finally! I thought you were never going to get back. I was about to start the party without you."

I jump at the unexpected voice. Betsy was sitting on my couch, two burly men standing behind her. I backed up against the wall, finding some security against the solid surface.

Betsy lights a cigarette. "What? Nothing to say? No hello for your old friend?"

"You were never my friend."

"Really? I suppose that's true, since friends don't bail on each other in their times of need. Which is exactly what you did." She stabbed her cigarette into the table in front of her. "Do you know what happened to me after your little "confession" that night?"

I shook my head.

"Police showed up at the dorm. Some other weakling decided it was time to do me in. I was sentenced to thirty-six months in prison for charges that I don't even remember. My parents didn't lift a finger. They let me rot in that jail until they decided I had learned my lesson. I'm out six months early. Good behavior, you know? And what do I find? You playing house with that research guy!"

Betsy stood and walked over to me. I prayed that someone would help me, for Dana or Loki to walk through the front door and rescue me, but no one did.

I felt her fist connect with my jaw sending me to the ground. I felt myself curl up on myself, protecting my baby.

"What's this?"

I peek out to see Betsy holding my ultrasound picture. I paled in fear of what she would do. A small part of me hoped that she would show mercy for my baby's sake.

"A little one on the way? Ain't that precious?" I felt the venom dripping from my enemy's mouth. "How come you get everything?" I saw her kick coming. It connected with my knees, but the next one connected with my head, causing me to fall open to her mercy.

I reached as a third kick connected with my stomach. All the air in my lungs was gone and my mind instantly panicked, fearing for my baby. My hair was wretched up so I could look at my nightmare.

"You took everything from me. I think it's time I returned the favor. Boys," she dropped me and stepped back. "She is all yours."

Blow after blow landed, and I couldn't scream for help. No one would hear me. I felt warmth spread from between my legs and to the floor. I cried as my mind registered what was happening. Then it all stopped.

I looked up, and through my bruised eyelids I saw Betsy standing over me.

"Send my regards to Loki, whenever he comes back." Then she left.

A different pain shot through my stomach as my muscles clenched.

 _Please God!_ I begged. _Take me! Spare my baby!_ I screamed as another pain tore through me. My muscles bore down as my body tried to tear my baby from me. I crawled to the nearest chair and pulled myself upright. The pain got worse. The grip I had on the chair made the wood creak.

Seconds seemed to turn to hours as I saw and felt my baby being taken from me. With a final scream, I looked down and cried.

It was a little boy, no longer than my hand, his skin translucent and blueish-purple in color. I gently picked him up and held him to my chest, not caring that we were both covered in blood. I felt him twitch as he lay against my heart. I kissed his little head, tears falling freely.

"Hey, there little guy. I'm your momma. I'm so sorry we had to met like this. This is all my fault, but that isn't important right now. I know I just found out about you less than an hour ago, but I have your name already. You are Jeremiah Samson Konge. Your father is a man who is stubborn, selfish sometimes, but is good and caring under all that. He isn't here because he has some family issues he has to work out." I pause to wipe a tear away. "But don't worry, little Jeremy, when he comes home, I'll tell him about how beautiful you are."

I blinked slowly, hearing sirens in the background. I caressed his tiny head. "Don't worry. Help is coming…"

My eyes slide closed. "I love you…"

* * *

"Jeremiah Samson Konge. Betsy killed our son. I had just come home from finding out about him to find her sitting on our couch. She found that picture and had me beaten until I miscarried. I was four months pregnant. He fit in the palm of my hand, Loki." I slumped to the floor and sobbed. "If you had been there, he would be turning four in two weeks, May 16th. You weren't there when I needed you most! I screamed for you as I lost our son. You weren't there to tell me everything would be alright. You just left me behind. Now I know you left this planet all together and wouldn't come back to me. I can never trust you again!"

Loki didn't say anything in his defense. I looked up to see why he wasn't saying anything to see silent tears running down his face.

"Our son?"

"I guess you really did go deaf. Yes, Loki, because you left, our son was murdered. I held him..." I gasped remembering the feeling of that tiny form against my chest, struggling for life. "I told him what kind of a man I believed you to be. I told him I would tell you about how beautiful he was, but you never came."

Loki paled as he stumbled back to collide with the couch. His hands trembled as he gently traced the picture.

"I did not know."

"Neither did I. I thought we were being careful, but there he was."

"I should have known."

I looked up to see Loki slumping to the ground, a hand pressed to his face. In that moment, I didn't care that he had abandoned me or that he was currently trying to conquer my planet. I tied the remains of my shirt together and crawled to him, resting my forehead on his shoulder. I found myself in his arms, grieving once again for our son. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his armor.

This was how the Avengers found us later. Steve went to separate us, but Tony stopped him, glimpsing the picture on the ground next to us. He ushered everyone out of the room to give us time to compose ourselves.

* * *

Thor paced, while Steve glared at Tony. "You left them alone. He could be escaping now for all we know."

Tony shook his head. "They aren't going anywhere for awhile, Cap. Let them have their moment."

Clint sat off to the side. "Why did you pull us out then? What makes you so sure he isn't halfway across the world by now?"

Tony crossed his eyes. "You didn't notice the picture on the ground?"

Natasha looked up. "You can't be serious?"

Tony snorts. "I know that wasn't mine, and I did dig a little into Wordgirl's past."

Steve narrowed his eyes. "And found what?"

"A grave, for one Jeremiah Samson Konge."

This caught Thor's attention. "Konge? That is the name Loki took during his time here in Midgard. Are you meaning to say…"

"Wordgirl and Reindeer Games were gonna be parents," Tony announced with flare. "The report said Les was beaten pretty badly. She miscarried at 16 weeks on January 23, 2007. Elizabeth Winston, the main suspect, was found strangled in an alley three blocks from Leslie's apartment. Apparently, she didn't tell her thugs they would be murdering an unborn child."

Thor's fists clenched. "He was called back to Asgard weeks before, on my insistence. Father and mother were going to give him leave to stay another year, but I insisted that he come home to assist me in my campaigns. This is my doing. I killed my brother's child."

Steve came over and clasped the Asgardian on the shoulder. "You couldn't have known. Don't blame yourself."

"Loki will still blame me for calling him away."

The room was silent until they heard voices in the next room.

* * *

When we finally parted, I noticed something that I should have noticed earlier.

The Loki I knew and loved had beautiful emerald eyes. The Loki I had spent days trying to break and the one I had confronted had icy blue eyes. Now this Loki's eyes that I had spent grieving with had returned to their vivid green.

Loki caressed my hair, his eyes tired and filled with sorrow. "I am beyond sorry for not being there. I am ashamed that I couldn't stop this from happening." He set his forehead against mine. I met his gaze, then pulled away.

"Sorry isn't going to change the past, Loki. I just have one request of you." I turned away to walk to the door. "Let me move on with my life." I felt Loki's confused stare at my back. I laughed as I turn to face him again, tears brimming in my eyes. "You should know best that being angry and hating someone with every fiber of your being is the exact same thing as loving them with all your heart. I hate you the same way you hate Thor. Loki, I never stopped loving you, now please release me so that I can move on." I begged with my eyes, the hole that was being created in my chest growing larger every second. "Push me away. Tell me you never cared. Yell at me! Give me a reason to move on! Please, Loki!"

Loki slowly stood and walked to me. He reached out and held my head between his hands. "You were right." I looked into his blank stare, unable to understand. "Something surrounded by nothing, does become nothing." He released my head and stepped away from me. "Even to the ones they love."

My heart my shattered when I realized that he wasn't talking about me. His face and voice betrayed nothing, but his eyes screamed of brokenness, burdens, and pain. The scars of my self-inflicted pain throbbed at the emptiness in his eyes. In that moment, the past five years of pain and hatred didn't matter as I realized what I had done. He had gained and lost his son in a matter of minutes, and I was demanding he lose me too. His army had lost the battle. He didn't have a guarantee that his family would welcome him home with love and understanding.

He was completely alone.

I stared into his eyes before he turned away from me. It was the same look in his eyes that he had given me when he had read my scribbles. I recognize it now as a cry for help, a need for warmth, for love, empathy for pain.

I knew then what had drawn us together. We were creatures of pain. Though his worst pain had yet to come, we recognized each other as kindred spirits. Our scars of the past, of being overlooked had created a bond I didn't understand then.

But now, I still loved him and I couldn't lose him to the darkness he had pulled me from, the darkness that threatened to overtake hin. Something in me screamed that he wouldn't come back from the darkness if I left him there.

I just _couldn't_ do that. If I left him, I would throwing myself back into my personal hell. His memory, my supposed hatred had been what kept me afloat all these years. Five years of hating him and he was still my pillar of strength. I couldn't lose him. I needed him as much as he needed me.

As he reached for the door, my arms wrapped around him in a death grip.

"Please, Loki." I squeezed him tighter. "I wanna go home." Loki stiffened in my grasp. "I kept our apartment. It might be a bit dusty, but it's still ours. I don't want to run from this anymore. I'm sorry." I buried my face into his back. "I want us to go home. I want to show you where I buried our son. I want to move past this. I take back what I said. I _can't_ move on. You are too much a part of me.

"I haven't had anyone. I tried. Believe me I tried, but they weren't you." I gripped his armor, holding him to keep myself from collapsing. "Please, I don't have to know what you went through to know that it broke you like these years have done me. I know we aren't like we used to be. Can't we give each other a chance to be broken together? I need you, Loki, please."

Loki didn't respond in anyway, but when he did, I shattered more than I thought possible.

"Release me."

I shook my head, refusing to let him go. "Never again."

I felt him sigh. " _Litt raseri_ , how can I kiss you if you are intent on clinging to my back?"

I dropped my arms in surprise. Loki turned sharply and fell into our kiss. My hands gripped his hair, pulling him deeper while his hand flew to my sensitive spots, playing my body like a well-tuned instrument. I melted into a heap of moaning jello in his arms. I wanted nothing more than to have him take me there and then, but something inside me told me to wait. Reluctantly, I pulled away from my lover.

"Not here, not now, Loki."

He growled into my neck. I smiled at the familiar gesture and kissed his temple.

"We have waited five years. We can wait a little longer until the mess you made is cleaned up. Think of it as incentive."

I felt Loki nod. "Though I fear it will be years before that comes to pass, maybe even centuries."

I squeezed my arms around his neck and shoulders. "I don't care. I want _all_ of this behind us before we rebuild what is left of us."

Just then the Avengers reappeared, Thor carrying a pair of cuffs. I shook my head.

"You won't be needing those."

"They are a necessity. Loki has no shortage of tricks up his sleeves."

Before I could protest, Loki kissed my cheek and approached his brother, wrists in front of him. "Do what you must."

As Thor restrained his brother, I retrieved the ultrasound picture from the ground. I folded it neatly again and placed it inside Loki's breastplate.

"It was always meant for you. Seems fitting that you should have it now."

A soft smile pulled at the trickster's lips, the Avengers led him away. Only Agent Romanov stayed behind. She placed a cautious hand on my shoulder.

"It's over."

I nodded, but I knew it wasn't entirely over. This was the end of the beginning. Tomorrow started the beginning of a new start.


End file.
